


Three Times No

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Series: Three Times No [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say yes and rule by my side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times No

**Author's Note:**

> Corona has written some amazing Lucifer fics that have gotten me to see the potential of writing him. My Lucifer is heavily influenced by her stories

"Say yes and rule by my side."

Jo met Lucifer when she died. He offered her the chance to rule the world with him.

Staring into his eyes, seeing how his vessel was falling apart around him, and feeling the unbelievable power in him, Jo told him to go to hell. She woke up in the remains of a burnt out store where'd she died, instead of in Hell. Her mom still held her, eyes wide with shock as she looked around them.

The second time, he slipped into her dreams when she dozed off, standing guard outside the panic room as Sam detoxed.

"I am offering you everything. Why do you refuse me?" Hurt filled Lucifer's voice, eyes sad in the ruin of his vessel's face. "None of you would have to suffer anymore. You, your mom, even the Winchesters."

"You want to destroy the Earth and remake it into something you think is better. This is our home, not yours and good or bad, we will decide what we do with it"

Jo turned her back on him, jerking awake at the sudden silence inside the panic room. Ignoring her shaking hands, she peered inside the room to see a man kneeling at Sam's side. That man turned out to be the Archangel Gabriel.

 

The third time, Jo met the Devil, her mother's blood stained her hands, Ellen's body cooling in her arms. Bobby lay dead nearby. Somewhere behind her, she could hear Castiel's frantic struggles as he tried to get to Dean. She could hear the taunting of Zachariah, the rasping sound of Dean struggling to breath, and the horrible sounds of Sam's bones breaking as the angels tortured him to get Dean to say yes.

Lucifer knelt before her, his features blurry through her tears. But she could feel the dark power of him washing over her.

"Jo." He held out his hand to her. "I can end this. I can bring your mother back again and heal the Winchesters. Just say yes."

Jo looked down at her mother, heart breaking again as she listened to the sounds behind her. It was on her lips to say yes.

She lifted her head to meet the devil's gaze head on. "No. I will never say yes. You want to end this, then end it! You can stop all of this. Even if I say yes to you or Dean says yes to Michael it won't change anything. Humans will still always be at the mercy of you or Heaven. Now unless you're going to do something, get the hell away from me."

She turned away from him, tears falling freely as she held her mom. The air grew heavy as Lucifer rose to his feet but Jo didn't care. They'd all fought hard and long until it came down to this. There was nothing more any of them could do.

The pressure built until a blinding flash of light had Jo crying out, burying her head against her mother's chest. When she could look up again, Lucifer was gone along with all the angels except Castiel. Ellen stirred in her arms, eyes opening as Jo gaped at her.

It took almost a month to fully understand what had happened. Bobby and Ellen brought back to life with the rest of Team Free Will healed from their injuries. Gabriel had found them, telling them that Lucifer had stopped the apocalypse, sending with the remaining Horsemen back in their cages along with most of the demons. The angels had returned back to Heaven and Lucifer was no where to be found.

No one knew why. Jo couldn't believe that it was because she asked him to. Why would the Devil do that just because she asked him to? She went to Castiel about it.

Castiel tilted his head, lost in thought for a long moment. Jo toyed with her knife, flipping it around as she waited for his answer.

"God commanded us to put the humans next to him, to care for and look after them. Lucifer could never accept that. He couldn't understand why our Father would put such flawed creatures as humans above the angels,. That is why he rebelled. But he now knows love. Knows what is it like to love a human."

Castiel stared directly at Jo. Jo blinked. "He's in love with me? Why? Why would he just stop the Apocalypse just for me?"

"Because you asked him to." Castiel said quietly, as though that explained everything.

Jo just gaped at him. Castiel sighed, looking down at his hands then around the room. His expression softened to one of affection and Jo knew he was looking at Dean.

"When an angel loves it is everything to us. We love with all that we are. It is absolute and the happiness of our beloved is first and foremost to us, only God is higher than that. And He commanded us to love humans. You asked Lucifer to stop and he did."

Two nights later, Jo stood out in Bobby's junkyard, hands sweaty as she called out for Lucifer.

He walked out of the darkness, eyes locked on Jo as he approached her. Jo took a deep breath, feeling the incredible power rolling off of him. It felt different now, not quite as dark as before. His vessel seemed more whole as well, flushed with good health.

Jo met his eyes, breath catching at the look in them. It was the same look she'd see on Castiel's face when he watched Dean. The same as on Gabriel's when he brought Sam candy or made him laugh.

The air stilled around them as Lucifer reached out, his hand hesitating slightly before he touched her cheek. The touch was gentle, fingers overly warm against her skin. Jo stepped forward, feeling like she was on the edge of a cliff.

She took a breath and leaped, her mouth brushing against Lucifer's, feeling him shudder agasint her. Then she was falling, caught up in his arms as he held her carefully. Jo deepened the kiss, feeling the world breath around them again.


End file.
